This invention relates to a gun sling and, more particularly, to a sling which provides structure enabling a releasable connection of the sling with a shotgun or the like without functional interference therewith.
Various types of devices have been proposed for carrying a rifle, shotgun, etc. One such sling is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,067. Although effective in operation I have found it desirable to improve my sling particularly for use with shotguns, rifles, etc.
In response thereto I have invented the disclosed embodiments which first releasably attaches a male fastener to the stock of a shotgun for a quick releasable connection to a female fastener on the sling. A strap with a male fastener thereon is wrapped about the stock and releasably connected thereto. This male fastener is releasably engageable with a female fastener presented at the free end of a sling strap worn by the user. My sling assembly enables a quick release of the sling strap with the weapon""s stock without interference with the carrying, aiming and shooting functions of the weapon.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a sling assembly for user wear, the sling assembly including a fastener releasably connectable to the shotgun.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fastener structure, as aforesaid, which includes a fastener element releasably affixed to the gunstock without modification of any gun elements.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sling, as aforesaid, wherein the releasable connection is provided by a male/female fastener combination.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sling assembly, as aforesaid, wherein the fastener combination includes a first fastener element releasably affixed to the stock of the shotgun or the like for connection to a second complementary fastener element on the sling.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a sling, as aforesaid, wherein the fastener elements connect in a snap-fit engagement therebetween to provide a sensory feedback of the connection of the gun to the sling.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, now preferred embodiments of this invention.